Choisir son camp
by Elea Telmar
Summary: James Norrington toujours fut un homme d'honneur. Jusqu'à ce qu'il rencontre Jack Sparrow. Voler le coeur de Jones, noirceur de l'ambition ou promesse de rédemption? OS


_**Amis lecteurs BONJOUR! **_

_Voici un petit OS sur James qui se déroule après DMC mais avant AWE, après qu'il a remis à Cutler Beckett le cœur de Davy Jones_

_**Fandom: **__  
Pirates des Caraibes_

_**Résumé:**_

_James Norrington toujours fut un homme d'honneur. Jusqu'à ce qu'il rencontre Jack Sparrow. La noirceur de l'ambition ou une promesse de redemption?_

_**Disclaimer:  
**__L'univers de Pirates des Caraibes appartient à Disney et aux scénaristes de la saga._

_**Random:**__**  
K+**_

_Bonne lecture et... reviews?_

Choisir son camp.

Le crépuscule se noyait dans l'eau cristalline du golfe de Port-Royal. Du bureau où on l'avait assigné, il pouvait voir les tons chatoyants qui teintaient l'océan, le rendant aussi brillant que de l'or pur. Tout autour de lui lui était à la fois familier et étranger. Il avait passé des années entre ces quatre murs, traçant des cartes, dressant des plans d'attaques pour combattre les pirates et recevant des ordres de son état major à Londres. De son temps, l'endroit était bien plus dépouillé et ressemblait à une cabine sur un vieux rafiot. On y sentait le bois et les embruns ainsi que la poudre à canon. Bref, on sentait dès qu'on passait le seuil de cette porte qu'on avait affaire à un marin, épris de l'océan mais aussi droit et fier. Tout avait une place dans son bureau, et malgré le faux désordre qui y régnait, tout était «rangé». De cette ambiance militaire, il ne restait plus que les murs de pierres suintants les jours de tempêtes. Désormais, l'ambiance était toute autre...

On y sentait les parfums d'épices et d'essences rares qu'on faisait brûler, d'innombrables ouvrages jonchaient les étagères, des tasses de thé et du cherry trônaient pas ci par là et là où de son temps s'étalait un portrait du roi se trouvait désormais une immense carte du monde. Comme si le nouveau propriétaire avait pour seule ambition de maitriser le globe avant de servir son monarque.

Le Commodore déchu ne put s'empêcher d'afficher un sourire ironique face à toute cette mégalomanie. Personne ne pouvait maitriser les mers tant que Jones serait aux commandes du Hollandais Volant. Même cet imbécile arrogant et sûr de lui. Depuis qu'il avait ramené le coeur de Davy Jones, on l'avait laissé seul dans cette pièce. Peut-être statuait-on de son sort? Les lettres de marques étaient destinées à Jack Sparrow. Sans doute un piège de Beckett pour l'attirer à Port-Royal et l'enfermer... Car nul n'ignorait dans les hautes instances marines qu'une longue querelle les séparait l'un et l'autre. Bref, ce petit homme emperruqué et guindé perdait son «moyen de pression» pour réduire au silence son pire ennemi. Il espérait que ses états de service parleraient en sa faveur. Après tout, il n'avait jamais commis un seul faux pas avant de croiser la route du Black Pearl et de Jack Sparrow... Ainsi que celle d'Elizabeth Swann.

Rapidement il chassa l'image de la jeune aristocrate pour laquelle il s'était perdu. Elle n'en valait pas la peine. Même si elle avait un teint de pêche, même si elle avait des étoiles dans les yeux, une taille fille, une lèvre bien ourlée... Non non non, ce n'était qu'une pirate, comme Will Turner, Barbossa et tous les autres. Ils l'avaient pervertie. Il n'avait plus rien à perdre. Maintenant, il fallait tourner la page, aller de l'avant... même si pour ce faire, il fallait qu'il retrouve ses prérogatives. Le travail, les ordres, ça permettait de s'abrutir. Et si cela ne suffisait pas, il y aurait toujours le rhum.

La porte du bureau s'ouvrit sur Beckett et derrière lui l'ancien Commodore aperçu le visage dévasté du Gouverneur Swann.

«-James!» Lâcha t'il, estomaqué.

«-Monsieur Norrington», corrigea Cutler Beckett d'un ton acide et tranchant. Cet homme était aussi froid qu'un glaçon. Ne comprenait-il pas que le Gouverneur Swann et lui avaient été amis? Qu'ils avaient travaillés ensemble pendant des années? Et qu'ils ne s'étaient pas revus depuis près de trois années? James Norrington choisi d'ignorer l'envoyer de la Compagnie des Indes Orientales et répliqua à son vieil ami:

«- Je suis bien moins présentable qu'autrefois mais en effet, c'est bien moi.»

Beckett frappa le sol du pied pour indiquer son impatience et son mécontentement. Swann tendit la main à James pour qu'il la lui serre mais celui ci se recula:

«-Ne vous méprenez pas, j'aimerai vous rendre la politesse mais je ne puis en raison de la crasse sur mes oripeaux

-Certes non, monsieur Norrington, nous comprenons parfaitement que les pirates ne soient pas... comment dirais-je... à flots au niveau de l'hygiène.» Répondit mielleusement Beckett.

Le pauvre James Norrington perdit en un instant toute la superbe qu'il avait tenté de maintenir malgré les circonstances. Oui, il était devenu pirate. Il avait mis un mouchoir sur son honneur pour survivre. Il avait bû comme un trou, avait navigué sous le pavillon noir, sur le Pearl, avec Jack Sparrow, l'homme qui lui avait tout pris. C'était déjà une humiliation assez cuisante, Beckett n'avait pas besoin d'en rajouter une couche. Il sortit de sa poche les lettres de marques qu'il lui avaient remises précédemment. Le Gouverneur Swann ouvrit grand ses yeux et balbutia:

«-N'étaient elles pas promises à ma fille et à son fiancé, William Turner?

-Ainsi qu'à Jack Sparrow...» Minauda Cutler Beckett.

«-Capitaine. Ainsi qu'au capitaine Jack Sparrow» ne put s'empêcher de corriger James Norrington. Dès que les mots franchirent ses lèvres il les regretta amèrement. Pourquoi avait-il dit ça?

«-Je vois que le pli est vite pris. Certes, je vous l'accorde donc... le «capitaine» Jack Sparrow» Lâcha le Lord de mauvaise grâce. Swann ne démordait pas:

«-Alors que font-elles dans votre main?

-Monsieur James Norrington a eu la sollicitude de mes les ramener. Ainsi que l'objet qui valaient de les remporter.» Répondit-il, tranquillement en désignant le petit balluchon où reposait le coeur de Davy Jones.

Le Gouverneur le détailla et sursauta quand il vit le sac se contracter. Il porta la main à sa bouche, dégouté, sur le point de vomir.

«- William Turner, Jack Sparrow et votre fille ont échoué. Vous comprendrez donc, Gouverneur que l'accord à propos de leur amnistie devient caduc. Alors pourquoi ne pas en faire profiter votre ami, le susnommé James Norrington?» Triompha Cutler Beckett.

Le pauvre Gouverneur ainsi que James pâlirent à l'unisson. L'ancien Commodore comprenait enfin qu'il venait de condamner son ancienne fiancée à mort. La tension était à son comble quand l'homme de main de Beckett pénétra dans le bureau et glissa quelques mots à l'oreille de son maître. Le visage du Lord s'éclaira et un sourire narquois et pervers naquit sur ses traits. Norrington n'avait pas quitté Mercer des yeux et ne pouvait s'empêcher de penser qu'il ressemblait à un croque-mort. Le Lord claqua sa langue avant de lâcher:

«-Merci. Vous pouvez disposer.»

Il attendit que la porte soit de nouveau fermée pour annoncer, paisible:

«-Le Black Pearl vient de couler.»

L'ancien Commodore sentit ses jambes se dérober sous lui. Un frisson parcourut son échine mais il prit soin de masquer son trouble. Beckett le testait, jouait avec lui. Il ne lui offrirait pas le plaisir de voir sa faiblesse. Après avoir dégluti avec peine, James demanda:

«- Y a t'il des survivants?»

C'était exactement ce que Beckett attendait.

«- On a vu une fragile embarcation débarquer à quelques encablures... Avec entre autres Will Turner et Miss Swann...» Il se tourna et assena d'un air faussement navré :

-«Je pense que votre fille est définitivement passée de l'autre côté de la barrière».

Le pauvre gouverneur sentit son coeur se glacer dans sa poitrine. C'était sa seule et unique enfant. Comment parviendrait-il à la protéger? Il faudrait écrire à Londres, peut être même au roi. Oui, le roi intercèderait en leur faveur. Les Swann avaient toujours bien servis la couronne d'Angleterre. Il bredouilla une piteuse excuse pour s'éclipser. Dès qu'il les eût quitté, Cutler Beckett s'éclaircit la gorge:

«- Je suppose que vous attendez désormais votre récompense, Norrington?»

Le ton de voix, détaché et narquois blessa cruellement et plus surement qu'une lame l'ancien Commodore. Il n'avait jamais pensé que sa duperie prendrait un cours aussi dramatique. Il cracha, d'un ton sec et implacable:

«- Pour qui me prenez vous?

-Mais pour ce que vous êtes. Un Judas.

-Je ne suis pas un traitre.»

Beckett se servit un verre de cherry et commença à le siroter avec une arrogance folle.

«- Si vous le dites.»

Norrington commençait à bouillir. Il avait toujours possédé ce flegme qui lui avait permis de monter en grade rapidement puisqu'il restait docile là où d'autres se seraient rebiffés. Mais là, si le Lord poursuivait, il ne répondait plus de lui. Ses bonnes manières s'étaient teintées des rudesses de pirates et de leur sang chaud.

«-Que sous-entendez vous?»

Le Lord dévisagea amusé l'ancien Commodore et souffla guilleret:

«- Vous laissez échapper un pirate recherché sur toutes les mers alors que vous alliez le pendre. Vous démissionnez et vous vous faites vous même pirate. Les pirates vous font confiance et vous désertez emportant avec vous lettres de marque et le coeur de Jones. Si je récapitule, vous avez trahi votre pays, votre honneur, vos amis... Si ce n'est pas agir en Judas, alors je ne m'y connais pas...»

Un long silence, éloquent plana sur la pièce. Norrington avalait les couleuvres sans se laisser démonter en apparence tout du moins. Mais dans son coeur, il était au supplice. Il était devenu tout ce qu'il avait toujours abhorré. Beckett lui assena le coup fatal:

«- La question est plutôt: avez-vous déjà été fidèle à quelqu'un, James Norrington?»

Il n'y avait rien à répondre à cette question, purement rhétorique. L'ancien marin se contenta d'observer les boucles de ses chaussures, comme un gamin pris en faute. Cet aveu de faiblesse et de sa honte ne dura qu'un bref instant avant qu'il ne réplique:

«- Je suis allé là où le courant m'a porté. Un peu comme vous, finalement.»

Il rayonnait de sa pique bien sentie et le sang quitta le visage rougeaud et victorieux de Cutler Beckett. Cependant, il se reprit et annonça:

«- Le coeur de Jones vaut bien que la couronne d'Angleterre vous réintègre dans la Navy.»

Norrington sentit son coeur s'envoler. Il n'osait espérer sa réintégration. Il l'avait imaginée quand il avait combattu Turner et Sparrow sur l'Ile des Quatre Vents quand il avait glissé malicieux «Beckett veut le coffre. Si je le lui apporte, je redeviens Commodore» mais n'y avait jamais vraiment cru. Lui, il avait juste espéré pouvoir recommencer sa vie, d'une façon banale et morne. Mais Beckett lui offrait de revivre sur la mer...

«-Cela vaut même une promotion... Amiral.»

James tiqua.

«-Plait-il?»

Beckett était fier de son petit effet et répéta:

«Amiral. Je trouve qu'Amiral Norrington, ça sonne bien, pas vous?»

Le cerveau de James fonctionnait à plein régime. Le Lord se montrait généreux. Bien trop généreux d'ailleurs. Sans doute faudrait-il fermer les yeux sur des actes peu recommandables ou se plier à des atrocités. Prudemment, il avança:

«- Je croyais que seul le roi pouvait nommer les Amiraux...

-La Compagnie aussi le peut, pas dérogation. Vous entrez à son service en acceptant.»

C'était donc ça. Beckett désirait qu'il s'enchaine à lui. Mais dans quel but précis? Ne regretterait-il pas d'accepter cette promotion? D'ailleurs il ne l'avait nullement méritée. Lui qui avait toujours cru au mérite... Il était un peu perdu. Il chercha à gagner du temps.

«- C'est une grande responsabilité que vous m'offrez, Mylord. Puis-je y réfléchir?

-Certes. Mais pas trop longtemps James. A l'aube vous devrez me donner une réponse: la corde ou l'amirauté.»

Norrington soutint le regard glacé du Lord qui pouffa légèrement:

«- A votre place, ma réponse serait toute choisie.

Sauf que vous n'êtes pas à ma place, Mylord.» Grinça Norrington, acide et glacé. Il sut qu'il avait impressionné Beckett car celui-ci n'osa pas lui lancer une réplique bien sentie et qu'il avait légèrement perdu de son arrogance quand il quitta son bureau avant d'enfermer l'ancien Commodore à l'intérieur, à double tour.

Norrington s'assit derrière le bureau du Lord et tenta de peser le pour et le contre, en vain. C'est alors que quelque chose grinça. En face de lui, derrière la tenture, le passage secret qui reliait son bureau à celui du gouverneur s'ouvrit. L'ancien Commodore bondit, pensant qu'on venait l'assassiner. Il mit la main à sa rapière et allait dégainer quand il aperçut un chandelier et, éclairé à la bougie, le visage du Gouverneur Swann.

«- Gouverneur!» S'écria James.

Le vieil homme appliqua son indexe sur ses lèvres, indiquant qu'il leur fallait se montrer le plus discret possible.

«-James, prenez garde, ce Beckett est dangereux.»

Norrington se retint de pousser un soupir désabusé. Ce brave Weatherby avait l'art d'enfoncer des portes ouvertes. Le soldat demanda:

«- Vous êtes sûr que vous n'avez pas été suivi?

-Pensez vous, ils ne savent même pas que cet escalier dérobé existe!» Se moqua le Gouverneur. «Ils l'ont cherché pendant des jours, en vain.»

Puis, le Gouverneur prit un air grave et murmura:

«-Tout ceci ne me dit rien qui vaille, James. Elizabeth avec ces pirates... Beckett va les traquer, jusqu'au bout du monde s'il le faut. Jusqu'à la mort. Je ne veux pas survivre au jour où je verrai ma fille monter à la potence...»

Des pas de plus en plus rapprochés se dirigeaient vers le bureau. Norrington précipita sans ménagement le Gouverneur Swann dans le passage secret et referma sur lui la lourde porte. A peine avait-il accompli ce geste que Beckett s'invita avec une servante tenant un plateau grassement fourni. La jeune fille déposa délicatement les mets sur le bureau tandis que le Lord glissa l'avis de promotion de James qui ne serait valide que lorsque ce dernier y aurait apposé sa signature.

En un instant la décision de James fut prise. Il traversa la pièce, se saisit de la plume d'oie et traça d'une écriture assurée son nom sur le bout de papier. Beckett demanda, saisi face à autant de détermination:

«- Que faites vous, mon cher?»

James se redressa, un peu rigide et lui tendit son nouvel ordre de mission, l'enchainant à la Compagnie des Indes Orientales. Il venait de vendre son âme au diable, mais peut-être cela pourrait-il racheter ses fautes passées. Il se contenta de répondre, bravache:

«-Je choisis mon camp.»


End file.
